Ultraman 80
Ultraman 80 is an Ultra who is a member of the Space Garrison and an Ultra Brother. Appearance 80 looks like a normal Ultra but with a more unique head design and a buckle thing on his waist. History Ultraman 80 was the 9th Ultra to come to Earth, a few years after Ultraman Leo's departure. He took the form of a school teacher to connect with humanity, and succeeded in doing so, creating bonds with his students which would last into their adulthood. 80 also battled the evils of Minus Energy and was greatly helpful to the Space Garrison's study of the unique energy. He later received help from the Ultra Princess Yullian, who he would become close with. The two left the Earth following their battle with Plazma and Minazma, although 80 returned to help Ultraman Mebius once or twice, even reuniting with his students. When the Space Garrison ventured to improve relations with Earth, 80 jumped at the chance to go to the planet he loved so much. 80 became a teacher again and was later approached to join Derp Cat Legion. He respectfully declined and continued his teaching career, still fighting the forces of evil when necessary. Abilities Techniques Ultraman 80 is a martial arts expert, besides his great fighting skills, here are his Ultra powers: Ray * Saxium Ray (サクシウム光線 Sakushiumu Kōsen?): 80's "L' style beam attack. he tows his arms in the air, one pointing upward, and another to the right, then they come together in the "L" pose. Very powerful, and being able to destroy monsters with one blow. ** Saxium Ray Type B '(サクシウム光線Bタイプ''Sakushiumu Kōsen Bītaipu?): A second version of the Saxium Ray that fires streams of red energy and is fired from the front of the forearm, rather than the side. It also called the '''Gutz Power Ray Light (ガッツパワー光線 Gattsu Pawā Kōsen?). ** Saxium Ray Type C (サクシウム光線Cタイプ Sakushiumu Kōsen Shitaipu?): Another version of the Saxium Ray where it is used to track invisible opponents. * Buckle Beam (バックルビーム Bakkuru Bīmu?): 80 can emit diamond-shaped blasts from the diamond shape on his stomach. Can destroy monsters in one shot. * Ultra Arrow Shot (ウルトラアローショット Urutora Arō Shotto?): 80 can fire a large laser arrow from his hands after rotating his arms in a circular position and charging his body with yellow energy. Can destroy monsters in one shot. ** Ultra Arrow Shot Type B (ウルトラアローショットBタイプ Urutora Arō Shotto Bītaipu?): 80 releases a singular large red arrow from both hands. ** Ultra Double Arrow (ウルトラダブルアロー Urutora Daburu Arō?): A similar technique that launches two smaller red laser arrows. * Shooting Beam (シューティングビーム Shūtingu Bīmu?): 80 can fire small orange energy cannons from his hand. * Ultra Ray Lance: A beam javelin 80 can use to smack and stab monsters every which way. * Eye Shot: 80 is able to fire beams from his eyes. ** Ultra Eye Spot (ウルトラアイスポット Urutora Aisu Potto?): A similar ability to the Eye Shot, but yellow and more destructive. Can revert creatures back to their previous form. * Medical Power (メディカルパワー Medikaru Pawā?): Unlike most Ultra-heroes, 80 has powerful healing abilities. * Ultra Slash (ウルトラスラッシュ Urutora Surasshu?): A buzzsaw-energy like slash attack similar to the original Ultraman. Unlike those of Ultramen, there is no sawtooth blade on the outer circumference, and it is a ring shape. According to the setting, it is supposed to condense Saxium energy into a halo and release it to the enemy. * Ultra Shot (ウルトラショット Urutora Shotto?): 80 fires the rays that extend the arms straight and release from the hand. It was heavily used as a check technique because of its low power. There is also an enhanced version that releases both hands together that was used against Gamos in episode 21. * Ultra Spiral Ray: 80 can fire a spiral ray from his hands that can knock down a flying saucer. * Timer Shot (タイマーショット Taimā Shotto?): 80 can charge his color timer with power and fire a blue ring of light from his color timer. Used against Delusion Ultraseven and Alien Baltan. * Timer Spiral (タイマースパイラル Taimā Supairaru?): 80 can charge his color timer and fire a spiral ray from it. Used against Gosdon in episode 38. * Ultra Aura (ウルトラオーラ Urutora ōra?): 80 summons a strong power to cover himself with a yellow aura, shooting the arrow Ray Lance. Used against Gosdon to defeat him in episode 38. * Ultra Wave (ウルトラウェーブ Urutorau~ēbu?): 80 can fire multiple blue waves from his right hand that reveals invisible enemies. * Ultra Straight Flash (ウルトラストレートフラッシュ Urutora Sutorēto Furasshu?): A stream of concentrated blue energy. * Spark Ray (スパーク光線 Supāku kōsen?): When flying, 80 can shoot out small amounts of the electrical energy from his body. * Yellow Z Ray (イエローZレイ Ierō Z Rei?): A yellow stream of concentrated energy. * Ultra Shooting Eye (ウルトラシューティングアイ Urutora Shūtingu Ai?): An ability where 80 is able to track invisible opponents. * Hula-Hoop Ray (フラフープ光線 Furafūpu Kōsen?): 80 sends a blue ring at the enemy. It then multiplies, surrounding the beast and makes said beast disappear. * Hand-Up Ray (ハンドアップ光線 Hando Appu Kōsen?): 80 places the palms of his hands upwards which sends a series of red arrow-like projectiles at the enemy. * Ring-Ring Ray (リングリング光線 Ringu Ringu Kōsen?): 80 fires yellow rings from his fingertips that can easily destroy kaiju. * Reduction Ray: 80 fires a beam similar to the Timer Shot that reduces enemies to a tiny size. Physical * Ultra Arm: 80 can charge his arms with energy for a much more powerful punch. * Ultra Kick: 80 can perform the regular Ultra Kick. * Ultra Foot: A similar attack to the Ultra Arm, only with 80's feet. * Ultra Fist (ウルトラ拳 Urutora Ken?): A series of explosive punches, kicks and throws. * Ultra Chop (ウルトラチョップ Urutora Choppu?): A sharp chop that pounds energy gathered in the hands. In the Crescent of the opponent who first fought on Earth, his hands flared up red and flushed and then used for many monsters such as Gomorra II and Gamos. * Ultra Knuckle (ウルトラナックル Urutora Nakkuru?): A powerful punch performed when flying. * Ultra 400 Inch Kick (ウルトラ400文キック Urutora 400 Bun Kikku?): A powerful kick attack relating to 80's foot size. 80 jumps to kick and decides upon the enemies' head. It is heavily used as a connecting technique. It is said to have 250 times the power of the 16 sentence kicks of Giant Baba * Moonsault Kick (ムーンサルトキック Mūnsaruto Kikku?): 80 can charge his foot with energy for a much more powerful kick. It is an enhanced version of Ultra 400 Inch Kick, 80 has the strongest destructive power. Can destroy monsters in one blow. * Mighty Body: 80's secondary means of defense. He stiffens his body so much that even destructive missiles bounce off of him. * Body Spark (ボディスパーク Bodi Supāku?): If restrained by an enemy, 80 can release a pulse of electrical energy that pushes the enemy back or stuns them. ** Double Spark (ダブルスパーク Daburu Supāku?): A doubly-large version of the Body Spark. * Ultra Body Attack (ウルトラボディアタック Urutora Bodi Atakku?): 80 launches himself at the enemy to grapple them. * Ultra V Barrier (ウルトラVバリヤー Urutora V Bariyā?): 80 crosses his arms to a "V" shape the protect against projectiles. It also called the Ultra Cross Guard (ウルトラクロスガード Urutora Kurosu Gādo?). * Machine Gun Kick: A series of spinning kick attacks used to spin and dizzy enemies. * Ultra Lifting: 80 picks up the enemy with is brute strength and carries it to space. This move is completed with a Saxium Ray. ** Ultra Lift Up: A similar technique that is more of a spinning toss. * Rolling Wash (ローリングウォッシュ Rōringuu~osshu?): 80 performs a singular spin that removes all materials that previously covered him. * Dynamite Ball (ダイナマイトボール Dainamaito Bōru?): 80 curls himself into a ball that can easily travel through the air. * Ultra High Frequency (ウルトラ高周波 Urutora Kōshūha?): 80 spins a such a fast speed, it can create high-frequency noises so loud that they can hurt opponents. * Ultra Air Turning: 80 flies around in sharp circles to confuse the enemy. Others * Ultra Rebound Mirror:80 can create a force field to protect himself from incoming attacks. ** Halation Mirror: A smaller version of the Ultra Rebound Mirror, but it can become a actual mirror to rebound attacks. * Kite String (カイトストリング Kaito Sutoringu?): 80 can summon strong red, blue, and yellow strings from his right arm. Used to ensnare Ghostdon. * Ultra Wind (ウルトラウインド Urutora Uindo?): 80 can create a strong gust of wind from his left hand. * Ultra Teleporting (ウルトラテレポーテーティング Urutora Terepōtētingu?): 80 surrounds himself in rings to teleport himself. ** Different Dimension Teleport Beam (異次元テレポートビーム I Jigen Terepōtobīmu?): 80 can transport himself and the enemy to a different dimension, so as not to cause destruction in their current location. * Ultra Thunder (ウルトラサンダー Urutora Sandā?): 80 becomes a literal lightning rod to attract lighting to him, empowering his attacks. * Ultra Boomerang (ウルトラブーメラン Urutora Būmeran?): 80 releases a red light boomerang from the top of the head. Children 's magazine at the time of the airing Specific Information Requirement sometimes was described as a ray cutting the corner of the shoulder of Zaldon. Although the main part is unused, it is drawn as a cutting technique in some comicalized works. * Ultra Sign: Like his fellow Ultras, 80 can project a distress signal if things get out of hand. * Defense Telekinesis: 80 can mentally protect himself from attack by holding out this hands. * Motion Stop Ability: 80 can freeze a certain object/organism at any point. * Freezing Laser: 80 can fire a freezing mist from his hands. * Ultra Reduction (ウルトラリダクション Urutora Ridakushon?): 80 can reduce his body to micro size. Combo * Double Power (ダブルパワー Daburu Pawā?): Together with Yullian, 80 can create a large energy circle from their joined hands; this circle, sort of a large Ultra-Slash, can vanquish even the most invincible of monsters. * Combined Ray (合体光線 Gattai Kōsen?): 80 can combine his Saxium Ray with other Ultra rays to form a powerful beam. 80 combined his Saxium Ray with Ultraman Jack's Specium Ray and Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray to attack Ultraman Belial. * Ultra Cannon Ray: With the combined power of 80 and an ancient statue, the two can create a starry, yet destructive field of light that turns enemies into blooms of flowers. Trivia * True to his name, 80 is the 80th page on this wiki. This was done intentionally. * His transformation device is called "Bright Stick". And people say TsuPro's out of ideas now. Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Space Garrison members Category:Dudes Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Good guys Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Land of Light residents